


J. Laurens + A. Hamilton

by Ourpureking



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: 1700s internalized homophobia, Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Fluff, Hamilton - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, John is Nice, M/M, One Shot, Secret love, South Carolina, They love each other, au where Alex goes to south carolina, fluff fluff, gay fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourpureking/pseuds/Ourpureking
Summary: Alexander Hamilton comes from New York, with permission from George Washington, to join Colonel John Laurens in the South Carolina effort against the British.John has other ideas, and shows his lover around his place of birth.





	1. Chapter 1

"Alexander!" 

His big, goofy smile lit up my world, his black hair tied up in a bun bouncing as he bellowed, "JOHNNNNNNN," 

He tackled me in a hug, his 5'7" stocky frame not knocking me quite over, but made me stumble. 

I laughed, "Better take care of that horse of yours, before it runs off,"

He rolled his eyes at me, "Who cares about some old horse, when I've got my Jacky again?" 

I couldn't quite see the facial expression he was making in the dark, but the kerosene lanterns in the far off tents cast strange shadows that made him look devilish. The bright South Carolina stars framed him like a god. 

I pulled him to my chest, and putting my lips to his ear, whispered, "I want to take you somewhere," 

His hand touched my tightly coiled curls, his nose in my shoulder joint, "I've never seen you with your hair down before." 

He pressed his nose into me harder, his arms wrapping around my thin body. I was so grateful to see him again, so thankful that I had a moment alone of intimacy with him, where I could truly be myself, the person I had always hidden from my father and Lafayette and Hercules. 

The person that I loved. _Alex._

"Come on, let's get going. We can use your horse."  
"You sound like Mulligan." Alex snickered.  
I swatted his shoulder as he slapped his horses side.  
I mounted, like my father had taught me, slowly and elegantly. Alexander jumped on behind me.  
I grabbed the reigns as Alex wrapped his arms around me, kneading his face between my shoulder blades.  
"Where are you taking me?" He mumbled.  
"I'm about to change your life." I said, "It's amazing."  
His lips touched my back, and I longed to press mine against them; we had only had such an intimate moment once before I had left for South Carolina.  
He had written lustful, longing letters speaking of wishing for my embrace and touch and his misery without me; he was a thirsty little lion, and I humored him in my letters. And now with his hands fastened around my chest, I realized how much I wanted to call him mine, and to give him everything he wanted.  
"Tell me of South Carolina." He said, muffled by my wool coat.  
"The history?"  
"Of Charleston."  
"Um... I was born here, and it's the state capital. There were many pirates here in the past."  
"Pirates?"  
"Like Steed Bonnet and Blackbeard. They'd slit the throats of Charlestonians."  
"So are you going to slit my throat tonight?" He said coyly.  
"I'm taking you on a scenic route."  
"Ooh la la."  
"Charleston Harbor," I said, pointing, "The British blockaded it a few years ago."  
"Isn't it dangerous to be here? Couldn't they, or other men-," he trailed off, as I slowed the horse, "what if we get caught?"  
"I'm Henry Laurens' son."  
He laughed, and we stared out at the dark, black ocean.  
"It reminds me of home," Alexander murmured, "The Caribbean was bluer."  
"Is it?"  
He nodded, "Have you ever been in a hurricane, jacky?"  
"No, can't say I have."  
"It destroyed my town." Alexander said, "That's why I came here."  
I squeezed his hand, "But you're fighting for freedom now."  
"No." He said, "that's not the best part."  
"What is?"  
"Had I stayed in the Caribbean, I'd have never met you, John!"  
We continued down the beach, riding inland, avoiding the more traveled cobble stone roads, and cutting between houses. Gunshots sounds richocheted through the air, and Alex held me tighter.  


"That makes me think about the time that you dueled Lee." Alex said angrily, "you were such an idiot for that, you know,"  
I rolled my eyes, "Yeah okay."  
"Seriously. Don't duel anyone ever again." Alex said.  
"Yes, father." I said.  
I could feel his grin on my back, and I felt like slapping him.  
"Sometimes I wish we could go back." Alex mumbled, "its okay there."  
"For people like us?" I whispered.  
"Yeah. They don't care there." Alex said, "Maybe... maybe after the war we can live there. Or somewhere. So then we can be together."  
I smiled, "I'd like that."  
"As long as you don't get yourself killed!!"  
"You're here now."  
Alex squeezed me, "Yes, I am, my dearest, and I assure you, I will protect you to the best of my ability."  
"Look, there's my father's estate."  
Alex screamed a profanity at my old home, flipping it off.  
"Alexander, that's quite an overreaction."  
"It's not an overreaction." He said grumpily, his hand laying on my thigh.


	2. Chapter 2

"Dear, get down." I said.  
"What? Why?"  
I could hear the hooves of a horse swift approaching; I feared for us being found, what would come... I had endangered Alex. I was an idiot.  
"There's someone coming." I said, halting the horse.  
"Howdy!"  
Alex jumped off the horse, quickly putting his hand on the saddle bag, stroking the horse.  
"How do you do?" I asked, as the stranger became less of a blurry black image and more prominent.  
"Just fine! What are the two of you doing out this late."  
"Going back to Fort Moultrie." I lied, "Picked up Lietunant Hamilton from out of state, and now we're going back there."  
"Oh! Well, you two go- wait, are you Henry Laurens's son?"  
"Uh- yes- yes I am."  
"Meeting Henry Laurens son in person!" The young lad cried, "Oh boy! Could you-,"  
"Actually sir, we must bid you adieu. We must be getting back to the fort."  
Alexander set his fierce dark eyes on me as the lad paled, and we left him behind as we trotted off.  
"How much sooner until I can-,"  
"We have to cut to Moultrie, and then we can come back towards the direction 'round til we get out of city limits." I said, "I'll tell you when, alright, darling?"  
"I love your drawl, did I ever tell you that?" He said, "Say y'all, John."  
"I won't have you disrespect my southern charm and hospitality like that."  
"And that's why I fell in love with you." He said.  
My Adam's apple bobbed as I swallowed, "Fell in love with me?"  
"Yeah." He said. Was that a blush? On Alexander Hamiltons cheeks?  
"My dear boy...I had no-," "No, it's fine. If you don't... feel the same way, it's okay. It's not like we're going anywhere. We're just repressed men longing for a woman, righ-,"  
I stopped the horse and got off, holding its reigns as I cupped Alexander's face.  
He looked at me in bewilderment.  
"No." I said softly, "I-I- you're the world to me, Alexander...it feels as if you are my earth and I am your moon... I revolve around you, I need you to guide me, my darling... did you doubt me?"  
"Sometimes." He whispered, clutching my hand that was held to his face, "Do you not remember that I had written to you and told you that you had taken my affections without my consent? I had no intention of falling in love with you, Laurens."  
My heart beat harder in my chest, "So you-?"  
"and now I have, and never will, have intention of stopping." He said, his lips making a popping noise as he said the p's because of how lowly he was speaking. It was odd to hear Alexander so quiet.  
"dearheart-,"  
"You might need to get back on the horse." He said, clearing his throat as he pulled away. He looked as if he was blinking away tears. He squeezed my hand and faked a smile.

"Join me, darling."  
His eyes widened, as I climbed the horse, "You can steer this time, in case we come across any other men. I'll guide your way to make sure you're going in the right direction."

"Oh, John-," he said, hopping on, pulling the reigns so the horse reared in the air.  
"Woah-." I said, clutching him, and he laughed.  
"I hoped you'd do that." He said, "Maybe move your hands down a little?"  
"Oh, I will, Alex-,"  
I did move my hand down, punching him in the groin. He groaned- not in sexual pleasure.  
"Lord have mercy, John-" he gasped, a string of profanities coming from his mouth as he attempted to start the horse at a racing speed.  
"Alexander, slow down, we'll get a ticket."  
"If we go any slower, we'll get hanged!"

"Alexander, take a turn!" I yelled, trying not to think about it.  
"Of course, dear." He said sweetly, and I rolled my eyes. He was back to his normal self, but I couldn't help but think of his previous, rare emotion.  
It reminded me of the first time he confessed his crush on me, prior to the Charles Lee duel, and said he was afraid to be there.  
"Last turn, Alexander-," I said, "And slow down, we're out of city limits. No one should be here."  
He jerked a turn, nearly falling off the horse, me with him.  
"Alright, there it is."  
He halted, making me crash into him, and he giggled, "I can feel your bulgeeee."  
I got off the horse, "Come on, you big baby."  
He swung his legs over and I grabbed him around the middle, which he had not expected because he began screaming for me to put him down.  
I set him down, and he frowned, grabbing my hand, "where are we going?"  
I pointed at the large, twisting oak, dubbed the Angel Oak by Charlestonians. It was older than the Carolina colony, and it was beautiful.  
"A tree?" Alexander said, "You took me to a tree?"  
"It's city history." I said, "And I assure, this will be quite romantic."  
"Then take me, Romeo."  
I did so, climbing a tree, the shorter man following suit. I hopped onto a tree limb that would support the two of us, and he climbed on as well, resting his head on my shoulder, taking both of my freckled hands and kissed them.  
"Look." I said in a hushed voice, "Isn't it beautiful."  
"Yeah." Alexander said, "You are."  
My heart stopped in my chest.  
"I wish- I wish I could show everyone you were mine." He said, clutching my hands to his heart, "I- I love you so much, John- and- and I want you and I to be happy-"  
"Alexander, are you-?"  
He was crying, sobbing, racking with them.  
"Alex-," i said desperately, taking his face in mine, "You can. We can go to the West Indies. We'll be safe there."  
He looked at me with tear filled puppy eyes, "You'll- you'll give up your life as a politician here?"  
"As soon as the war is over." I promised, "I don't want to be a politician, Alexander."  
He cried more, "You'll come with me."  
"Yes, yes I'll come with you." I said, clutching his hands.  
I leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his lips. His mustache ticked my upper lip, but I continued to kiss him. His hands clutched and groped my sides, one burying itself up my coat, moaning into my mouth as his tongue pressed my lips.  
I took the plunge and opened my mouth, and our tongues mingled as Alexander fumbled against them. It was better than whenever Francis kissed me, my lover before Alexander. It was better than when Martha kissed me.

"I love you," I whispered into the kiss, letting out a small moan as I did so.   
"I love you," he said, looking up at me, eyes lustful.   
"Let's make our mark on the world," I whispered, "this homophobic world."   
So he took his pocket knife and carved our names into the Angel Oak tree.  
J.L. + A.H. Forever, with a heart around it.   
Alexander kissed me again, and in a groggy voice whispered, "The west is waiting once we free this land, my love, where we shall not hesitate to love."


End file.
